This invention relates to a game designed to induce the players to express an emotion (such as laughter, sadness or crying) or to display verbal dexterity in reading a tongue twister expression. The game can be played by two, three or four people.
The game apparatus includes a square board having spaces marked off along its edges. Each player individually (in turn) moves a position identifier piece from space-to-space, between a starting point on the board and a finish point on the board. The number of spaces moved during each turn is determined by an appropriate manually-actuable device subject to the rules of chance, e.g. a die or a spinable arrow device.
Selected spaces on the board have instructions printed thereon directing the player landing on that space to either pull a card from a stack of cards positioned on the game board, or to roll three fortune dice. These cards and fortune dice in turn have instructions printed thereon directing the player to express certain emotions (e.g. laughter, sadness or joy) or to read a tongue-twister expression. If the player refuses or fails to successfully comply with the instructions he/she is required to forfeit a specific sum of play money.
At the start of the game each player is given a specific amount of play money, e.g. $750. During the course of the game each player will at times receive money from the other players; at other times he/she will be forced to give money to the other players. The game ends when one player completes one circuit of the board, i.e. moves his or her position-identifier piece from the start space around the board to a finish space on the board. The winner is the person having the most money at the end of the game. The winner may, or may not be, the person who completes the circuit around the board.